Save me from the dark
by sSmile
Summary: Историята е с измислени персонажи, но ме вдъхнови филма - Принцеса Мононоке. Една приказка за мрак и светлина... За феи, духове на гората, любов, омраза...
1. Chapter 1

**Пролог**

Там горе, високо в необятното небе, се рееше господарят на птиците - най - мъдрото същество сред тях - орелът. Величествените му криле, разцепваха прохладния въздух и застиваха неподвижно, оставяйки се на прегръдката на вятъра. Острият му поглед наблюдаваше земята, където дърветата в такт се поклащаха, запявайки своята вечерна песен. Красивият му полет, всяваше страхопочитание.. Той направи един последен кръг и изведнъж се устреми с невероятна скорост надолу. Падаше така, сякаш всеки момент ще се разбие. И точно преди сблъсъка, се вдигна леко, грациозно, така че вече бе успоредно със земята. Огромната му сянка пропълзя по тревата и камъните. Орелът издаде звук, който отекна в стърчащите наоколо зъбери. С плавно движение той се издигна към скалистите върхове и кацна на най – високия от тях. Застинал като статуя, наблюдаваше огнената диря, която слънцето оставяше, преди да се скрие зад хоризонта. Листата на дърветата ту притихваха, ту отново зашумоляваха.

И точно, когато тъмнината покри всичко, те се появиха. Малки, крилати, блещукащи същества. Изникваха от короните на боровете и буковете, показваха се измежду зелените стръкчета и листата на цветята... По черният небосвод се разляха танцуващите, блещукащи като светулки, духове на гората. Светлинките им се смесваха с мъждукащите в далечината звезди.

И ето, че се появи Тя. Нежна, красива. Лъчи струяха от тъжното й бледо лице, от тънките ръце и боси крака. Дългата кестенява коса падаше на леки вълни до кръста й. Ефирните й нежни крила трепкаха едва забележимо. Лек сребърен лък, висеше през изящното й рамо. Очите с наситен изумруден цвят, се открояваха още по-силно на фона на зелената й туника. Девойката с нежна усмивка се спусна като перце и застана пред орела.

- Намери ли го? – звънтящият глас на Лилу бе по-скоро като шепот, но бе напълно достатъчен, за да бъде чут. Орелът извърна глава и в съзнанието й прозвучаха думите му.

- Съмняваш ли се в мен, дете...

Царствената птица протегна крака си и разтвори острите си нокти. Девойката се наведе и взе от там малък вързоп от листа. Седна на земята и го сложи в скута си, и с треперещи от вълнение ръце го разгърна. Вътре бяха грижливо скътани три големи, черни семена. Не бяха обикновенни. Имаше някаква сила, която струеше от тях. Чиста, близо до съвършенството. Излъчваха топлина, която накара Лилу да се усмихне отново. Момичето ги уви пак внимателно и се изправи. Приближи се до птицата и , като я погали нежно по перата, продума.

- Благодаря. Нямам много време. – Орелът кимна.

После тя се затича към ръба на скалата и скочи. В мига, в който крачетата й се отделиха от земята, ефирните й крила запърхаха и се стопиха в мрака.

Лилу бързо литна малка поляна, обградена от всички страни с дървета и храсти. Стъпалата й докоснаха меката трева, без да издадат и звук. Огледа се. Нямаше никой. Момичето усещаше как времето й изтича. Захвърли лъка си настрана и падна на колене .Ръцете й трескаво започнаха да дълбаят дупка във влажната почва. Когато реши, че е достатъчно, пое внимателно семената и ги постави вътре. После ги зарови. Сложи длани върху купчинката и затвори очи. Силна зелена светлина започна да свети около пръстите й. Силите й се изчерпваха, но тя не го признаваше. Девойката потрепери леко, без да обръща внимание на умората. Напрегна се за последен път и бавно отвори очи. Те грейнаха, а момичето нададе радостен вик. От пръстта се бе подало малко зелено стръкче. То продължи да расте нагоре. Девойката облекчено въздъхна. Беше успяла. Изведнъж усети как главата й се замайва и политна назад, но опря на нещо меко. Беше козина. Момичето се обърна леко настрани и видя две топли кафеви очи нежно да се взират в нейните. Клепачите й натежаха и мракът я погълна.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 1**

„Дръж се, Бастиан"

Огромната луна, която бе образувала идеалния кръг, осветяваше горската пътека. Лунната светлина си играеше със сенките, превръщайки ги в страшни и тайнствени. От време на време крясък на уплашена птица нарушаваше хармонията на нощните цигулари.  
Но в спокойствието на падащата нощ, тъмна сянка летеше през гората.Черният жребец тичаше бързо като вятър и ненапразно името му беше точно такова - Вихър. С грациозни скокове прескачаше повалените върху пътеката прерязани дървета, които отчаяно прошумоляваха със все още живите си клонки. Земята тътнеше под копитата му и караше щурците да замлъкнат. Вълнистата му грива се развяваше. Върху гърба му едвам се крепеше младеж. Лицето му – пребледняло и измъчено, потрепваше в агония. Черните му очи бяха полу-затворени. Непоносима умора се долавяше от всяко кътче на тялото му. И скоро той безжизнено се отпусна върху животното, а ръцете и краката му увиснаха безпомощно от двете страни.

Жребецът усети това и се напрегна още повече. Сега направо летеше. Изведнъж пред него се изпречи буйна река. Водите, сякаш поели в себе си мрака на небето, се блъскаха и пенеха в стърчащите ръбове на подводните скали. Нямаше време за колебание. Конят пристъпи няколко крачки назад. Сърцето в гърдите му тупкаше бясно, сякаш всеки миг щеше да се пръсне. Жребецът се обърна леко, за да види господаря си, чието дишане се забавяше. Ето тук беше времето, мястото, мигът, в който щеше да изпълни дълга си. Конят потропа няколко пъти с предните си копита, преди да се затича напред. Скокът му беше изящен, висок, но реката беше прекалено широка. Предните му крака изчаткаха и се подхлъзнаха върху мокрите камъни и той за миг загуби равновесие, но напрегна мускули и стъпи върху твърда земя. Ездачът все още се крепеше върху гърба му. Радост и облекчение се сляха в едно, давайки нови сили на животното да продължи отново. Беше близо. Много близо. Светлинките на къщите в селото блещукаха отвъд полето. Още съвсем малко...

- Хей, какво е това? – провикна се мъжки дебел глас.

- Това е Бастиан!

- Да, наистина е той. Най-после!

- Какво му е?

Жителите на селцето наизлизаха от къщите си, любопитни да видят какво се бе случило. Двама от мъжете се втурнаха към Бастиан и внимателно го свалиха от седлото. Пренесоха го бързо към една от колибите и го положиха върху меката постеля.

- Добра работа, Вихър. – усмихна се прегърбен старец с побелели коси и сбръчкано от годините лице. Той протегна треперещата си, загрубяла, ръка и потупа животното по главата. След това хвана юздите му и го поведе към конюшната. После с любов и благодарност се погрижи за измореното животно.

Бастиан простена още веднъж. Присъстващите загрижено се надвесиха над него.

- Лошо е ранен. – каза домакинята с угрижено лице. Тя бе пълничка, закръглена и носеше изхабена престилка. Гъстата й кестенява коса бе прибрана с кърпа. Чертите й бяха красиви, но най-впечатляващото бяха проницателните й сини очи.

– Хайде, по –живо, излизайте оттук, момчето няма въздух за дишане! Стига сте се пречкали! – започна да говори тя, докато чевръсто подготвяше билки. студена вода, превръзки и кърпи. Нами беше миловидна, с добро сърце, винаги майчински настроена. Но бе инат по рождение и рядко се срещаше някой, който да смее да й. противоречи. Ето защо селяните безпрекословно наизлизаха от къщата и тръгнаха към домовете си.

Жената запретна ръкави и приклекна до лежащото момче. Изтиска белия парцал и нежно го постави на горящото му чело. Огледа главата му, но там нямаше синини или рани. Нещо привлече вниманието й. Ръката на Бастиан започна да трепери и пръстите му се свиха в юмрук.

- Спокойно, миличък. Всичко ще бъде наред. – помилва го тя. – Вече си у дома.

Тя хвана ръката му и дръпна ръкава нагоре. Изведнъж жената изпищя и се дръпна ужасено назад. Върху вътрешната част на ръката се чернееше прогорен белег, с формата на разцепено на две сърце.

- О, не... Горкото момче... Трябва да съобщя на жрицата. – говореше тъжно тя и бързо се изправи. И точно тогава, Бастиан отвори рязко очите си, които бяха придобили кървав отблясък. Жената зямря на място и затаи дъх.Тялото й се вкочани от страх. Бе чувала какво причинява един такъв белег. Променяше хората, превръщаше ги в демони, караше ги да забравят за истинската си същност...

Младежът бавно се изправи и се огледа наоколо. Лицето му бе сериозно, в погледа – нямаше онази искра живот, онази радост и топлота. Бастиан съзря треперещата Нами и пристъпи към нея.

- Болка, омраза, самота... Само това ми остана... – гласът му, зловещ и студен бе съвсем различен от предишния.

- Нищо няма смисъл... Така ли е, Нами..?

- Н-не, Бастиан, грешиш. – събра смелост и му отвърна тя. – Имаш приятели, семейство. Много неща имат значение!

Ръката му с невероятна бързина извади меча, висящ на кръста му. Звукът на метала проряза тишината на нощта. Бастиан насочи острието към Нами и спря на милиметри от лицето й.

- Светът е сив. Хората го правят такъв. Всеки таи в себе си омраза, в душата всеки има мрак. Не го ли виждаш?

Раменете му се разтресоха от безрадостния смях, който прокънтя в тясната стаичка.

- Мога да те избавя от тези мъки, Нами! Достатъчно е само едно движение на ръката ми. Не я ли желаеш? Смъртта... Толкова лесна, толкова проста...

Жената поклати безпомощно глава, в опит да запази малкото самообладание, останало в душата й. И точно, когато си мислеше, че е загубена, Бастиан се струполи на земята.

Без да чака и секунда повече, Нами се затича към храма на селото. Изкачи на един дъх многобройните стълби. Влетя през огромните дървени порти и трескаво се заоглежда. В дъното имаше олтар, а пред него , на червена постеля, бе коленичила възрастна жена, облечена в изящни позлатени дрехи.

- А, дойде ли най-после... – продума старицата, след което се обърна и лека усмивка се изписа на съсухрените й устни.


	3. Chapter 3

Писък. След него втори...  
Смях... Жесток, студен, изпълнен с ненавист...

Сърчицето й задумка силно в гърдите. Още малко и щеше да се пръсне. Чий беше този писък?  
Опита се да отвори очите си, но не можеше. Сякаш пред тях имаше невидима ръка, която не им позволяваше да зърнат околния свят. Мракът я задушаваше. Къде бяха слънчевите лъчи, които й даваха живот...?  
Въздухът бе влажен с мирис на нещо застояло... Прилошаваше й.  
Опита се да полети, но... нямаше силата. Крилцата й потрепериха леко и застинаха.

„Къде съм...?"

Протегна малките си ръце напред. С мъка се изправи.Направи крачка. После втора. Измръзналите й пръсти докоснаха нещо студено и твърдо. Желязо... И тогава осъзна... Намираше се в клетка. Малкото сили, които имаше, я напуснаха и Тея се свлече на земята. Поредният зловещ, остър вик я накара да се свие и да притисне коленете си към себе си. Феичката опря чело в тях и остана така, докато горещите сълзи една по една мокреха красивото й личице. Знаеше какво щеше да се случи. Знаеше кой е виновникът за всичко това. Но на един въпрос не знаеше отговора. Щеше ли да оживее?

-Хайде, по-живо, момче! Господарката няма да те чака вечно! – изръмжа нисък,

пълен мъж, докато стоварваше голям чук върху нажежения до червено метал.

- Веднага, сър. – бодро отговори 18-годишният младеж.

Намираха се в голяма работилница, където имаше поне 50-60 работници. Всеки от тях се бе захванал съвестно с отредената си работа. Някои изработваха мечове, други – стрели и лъкове. Трети, пък, изпипваха до съвършенство щитове и брони.

За да си спести още караници, момчето се запъти към кухнята. Том беше висок, слаб със златно руса коса, която той никога не сресваше и тя винаги стърчеше на всички посоки. Сините му очи, независимо при какви обстоятелства, винаги задържаха искри радост и жизненост в себе си. Изглеждаха така, сякаш се смеят. Може би по тази причина, младежът се открояваше от останалите, затънали в сивота и меланхолия, работници. Младежът приемаше всяко нещо, което му възложеха като предизвикателство, пред което той смело ще се изправи. Животът му съвсем не бе от най-щастливите и спокойните. Роден в бедно семейство, Том бе решил да замине да работи, за да издържа безработната си майка, болният си баща и двете му по-малки сестрички. И ето го тук. Далеч от роднините си, приятелите си, сам в чужд край на света.

Младежът побутна вратата и още щом влезе, топлина и мирис на вкусни гозби го лъхна в лицето. Погледът му зашари из малкото помещение, в дъното, на което, гореше камина. Той се приближи до дървената маса, където всевъзможните ястия караха празният му корем да изкаже своите протести. Ръката му, по която имаше доста драскотини, се стрелна към нарязаните филийки току-що изпечен хляб. И точно преди да ги докосне, някой го перна по опакото на дланта му.

- Не си и го помисляй! - скара му се девойката, чиято кестенява коса бе сплетена на дълга плитка, а бретона бе захванат с домакинска кърпа назад. Зелените й очи бяха шеговито заплашително присвити, а ръцете й – поставени на кръста.

- Стига де, Анна... – измрънка той тъжно. – Гладен съм...

- Не се и съмнявам. Но първо занеси на господарката! – заръча тя и като се наведе към ухото му, прошепна.

- Обещавам да ти заделя от всяко нещо по малко.

Очите на Том светнаха радостно, а Анна се засмя. Младежът грабна тавата със сервираната храна, след което излетя от помещението.

- И внимавай, чу ли! – провикна се след него момичето и отиде да довърши миенето на съдовете.

„Дано планът ми да проработи..."  
Помисли си тя и се усмихна леко.

Лилу отвори очи. Слънчевият лъч, който падаше върху нежното й лице, я накара да примижи и бързо да извърне главата си настрани. Постоя няколко минути така и, като събра сили, се надигна от меките постели. Огледа се. Намираше се в просторна пещера. Входът й бе закрит с навързани едно за друго зелени листа. Те се завъртаха при най-малкия полъх и създаваха тихо шумолене. Земята бе обрасла с нежен, мек мъх, приятен на допир. По стените имаше дървени улейчета, предназначени да събират дъждовната вода, а наоколо бяха разположени каменни, покрити с животински кожи, подобия на столове и масичка.

Девойката се усмихна и стана. Хубаво беше да си у дома. Протегна се, след което се приближи до единственото по-широко дървено рафтче. Оттам взе голяма разполовена черупка, наподобяваща кокосовите, и си гребна вода от вдлъбнатинката в скалата. Отпи жадно, сякаш не бе утолявала жаждата си цяла вечност. После прибра съда на мястото му. Преметна се с копринената перелина, която имаше две дупки на гърба – предназначени за ефирните й крила, отмести импровизираната завеска и излезе навън.

- Благодаря ти, Леон.

Лилу се приближи до огромния лъв и го погали нежно по златната грива.

Величественото животно обърна благородната си муцуна към новодошлата и очите му намериха нейните.

- Това беше най-малкото, което можех да сторя. – избоботи той с дълбокия си глас. – Ти спаси цялата гора, дете, но все пак си мисля, че не бива да поемаш целия този товар на раменете си. Не си сама и не бива да го забравяш.

- Знам, знам… - смотолеви тя. – Но в сърцето си знаех, че това е моята роля, моята битка. – заблестелите й от въодушевление очи помръкнаха. – Пазите ли го? – попита. Нотка на тревога накара гласът й да потрепери.

- Ти свърши своята работа. Останалото е в наши ръце. Няма място за съмнения и тревоги. Тайното Общество е положило Вечната Клетва.

- Вечната Клетва?! – изуми се Лилу, поставяйки длан пред устните си, а крилцата й запърхаха от вълнение.

- Допуснахме да се случи такъв ужасяващ инцидент при миналото Дърво на Живота. Взехме необходимите мерки тази грешка да не се повтаря. – добави лъвът, изпращайки с погледа си почти скрилото се зад хоризонта слънце.

- Чувала съм, че залагаш душата си при тази клетва. – прошепна момичето. – Дали бих имала смелостта да сторя нещо подобно...

- Когато в сърцето ти има мисъл единствено за другите, тогава и най-силният страх се стопява. – величественото животно се изправи и бавно тръгна към по-нисшата част на издадената скала. – Ще тръгвам. Имам да свърша някои неща. – тихият му, спокоен глас се сля с тишината на гората. – И умната, дете.

Лилу се усмихна и остана загледана в него, докато тъмнината не го погълна напълно.

- Все още не разбираш, че вече не съм дете... – въздъхна тя.


End file.
